run with me
by MissingMommy
Summary: "Let's go somewhere where nobody knows us." :: Lily, Roxy and learning that running doesn't solve everything. :: LilyRoxy, 'cest.


For Kelly and Lila, from Harry and Clara.

Note: I have never been outside of the US, therefore, some of these descriptions might be inaccurate. My apologies on that.

.

"Run with me, Lily," you purr. Your fingers are tracing patterns down her sides, and your lips are pressed against her ear. "Let's go somewhere where nobody knows us."

You feel her shiver. "What about our families?" she asks. It doesn't surprise you as she's always the more logical one, while you always go with your gut instinct, your first thought.

Your fingers stop and you pull away far enough to look her in the eyes, so bright and so full of love. "We can never be _us_ here. We have to hide behind closed doors. And I'm tired of it. I love you and I want people to know. If we stay here, they will never know."

She gives you a sad smile. "I know," she murmurs. "I know." She presses her lips to yours, and it tastes too much like a goodbye kiss for your taste. "Where to first?"

Grinning broadly, you kiss her again. "Wherever you like," you reply. "Somewhere far from here, where no one knows us."

.

The first place you go is Paris. You take her hand and lead her enthusiastically down the streets, pulling her along until you get to the Eiffel Tower. She knows how much you've always wanted to see this, so instead of telling you no, she indulges you.

You make your way to the top, looking out of the beautiful city. Her hand is still grasped tightly in your own, even as you hear whispers behind you. Even though you can't understand what they are saying, you know that they know you both.

It doesn't bother Lily, who wraps her arms around your waist, and whispers, "Je t'adore," in your ear.

You grin.

In the morning, the two of you are long gone by the time that your appearance is verified.

.

She wants to go to Italy, but her brother is already there. And going near family isn't what you want to do. Instead, you go to Russia next. It's a large country, and it's easy to get lost. You make good use of it.

You find yourself in a house on the outskirts of Yakutsk. The winter is harsh, but it ensures that it will be a while before you are found.

You spend that winter curled against each other. The whole thing feels oddly domestic, a feeling that you have never had. She teaches you how to cook, and you help keep the house clean.

And every now and again, you will go outside, dressed as warmly as you can, and throw snowballs at each other. She giggles as white colors her vibrant hair, and her cheeks glow with happiness. It reminds you of winters at Hogwarts, but you quickly push that out of your way.

When winter ends, you are on your way again, hoping that the Aurors haven't caught up with you yet, with only a fond memory of the time you spent in the house.

.

You end up in Jaco, Costa Rica next. The weather is hot, much more than you are accustom to. During the days, you drag her to the beach.

"Come on!" you shout when she makes no move on getting in. "The water's nice!"

She pulls her fire-truck red hair back into a ponytail and rubs sunscreen on her body. She lies on the towel, watching you as you enjoy the gentle rise and fall of the waves.

From the water, you see two boys approach her. And you immediately start to get out the water. By the time that you make it to her, you are glowing with jealousy.

"So there's a party down the beach," one of them says, his voice heavy with a Spanish accent.

Lily is about to say something when she sees you and smiles. The boys turn toward you, but you pay them no mind. You cross the distance between you and her, and press your lips against hers. Tangling your wet fingers into her hair, you deepen the kiss.

When you pull away, the boys are gone. She laughs at you. "There are easier ways of letting them know I wasn't interested, you know?"

You smile. "I know, but it wouldn't have been as enjoyable as that."

You don't spend much longer in Jaco, too worried that they will find you.

.

The scenery in San Pedro, Paraguay isn't as beautiful as you thought it would be. It's one of the biggest disappointments that you have had all trip. But it's quiet, the weather is cool, and you find that you don't really mind it.

During one of your walks with Lily, you find the local market. You walk through the vendors when you come across a vendor who is selling jewelry. Lily walks slowly through the rows, eyeing each piece.

She stops in front of a fairly basic ring, silver in color with a dark red gem on it. You can't help but laugh because it represents the two of you – Slytherin and Gryffindor.

When she walks away, you buy the ring for her. You slip it into your pocket.

Later that day, when the two of you are walking down by the Ypane river, you pull it out your back pocket. You watch her eyes shine brighter as she slips it on her finger. She throws her arms around you, kissing you, her fingers tangled in your hair.

And for once, you think that everything is alright.

.

Santa Rosa turns cold, but without the bitterness that Russia had provided you with. Without the snow, you aren't forced to stay inside to keep the chill away.

There's not much to do in Santa Rosa, but you do find an art museum to take her to. As you walk through the place, you smile because you don't know the language. You don't know why it's comforting – the not knowing – but it is.

You try to wrap your arm around Lily's shoulder, but she shrugs you away. You flinch. It takes a lot of willpower, but you don't let her know how much it really hurts you.

.

In Wellington, you hope that it gets better. You don't flinch when she pulls away from you any longer.

You take her to the top of Mount Victoria. As you look out upon the city of Wellington, you are reminded of the time that you spent in Paris and how the city looked from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"It's beautiful," she whispers.

You look at her, smiling. "Yeah, it is," you agree.

She's standing closer to you than she has in a while. Maybe everything is going to be alright after all.

.

Sydney is as beautiful as you imagined it would be. But it's overshadowed by the pained look on her face. She's been retreating further from you since you left Argentina, but you didn't want to believe it.

You can't deny it as she stands in front of you, her red hair pinned back and sadness in her bright eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispers. She holds out the ring that you bought for her back in Paraguay. "I can't do this."

You look at her and then at the ring. You furrow your eyebrows as if you don't understand, even though you do. And then you reach out to her, pushing the hand holding the ring toward her. "Don't do this," you command. "Please don't."

"I'm tired of running, Roxy," she responds. She fiddles with the ring, unable to look at you. "I love you. Don't ever think I don't. But we haven't been home in a year and a half, and I didn't realize that I would miss my family this badly."

Putting your hand under her chin, you force her at you. "I understand," you tell her because you do. It doesn't stop it from hurting, but you knew that you couldn't run from everything forever.

You cross the distance between you and press your lips against hers softly. You once thought that her kiss tasted like goodbye, but it's nothing compared to the bittersweet taste that you get now. This is a goodbye kiss and you hate that you're having it.

She presses the ring into your hand and when you separate, she turns and walks away. You watch her, knowing that you aren't going back. You can't go back just yet. You have to find a reason to live again now that she's gone. And maybe, just maybe, you'll find it in Australia.


End file.
